


Le chien, Пес (ТВ) 1962

by steinvor



Category: Le chien
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Луи (Ален Делон) встречает прекрасную девушку, в разговоре выясняется, что она немка из Германии...  и в это же время он теряет своего пса





	Le chien, Пес (ТВ) 1962

Алену Делону и Эльке Зоммер

 

Женщины, такие же непостижимые создания, словно кошки.   
То они, не спрашивая, врываются в вашу жизнь, вторгаются и занимают в ней главенствующее место.   
В этом страшном ночном сражении с самим собой, я сожалел, что потерял не женщину, а собаку.  
Преданно заглядывающую в глаза, надежную, верную и абсолютно привычную, видимую до самого нутра, собаку. Пса, Фреда.

\- О, дорогой мой, я люблю тебя…  
Я произнес эту фразу несколько раз за вечер и эту ночь, пронизанную любовью и одиночеством.  
Я – девятилетний мальчик, замерший перед мертвыми родителями, лежащими на территории концлагеря. И она – маленькая белокурая немка, рассказывающая о своих ужасах и своем страхе.  
Я признался в любви белокурой немке, захватившей меня и прогнавшей мой самый страшный кошмар, мои фантастические реалистичные видения.  
\- «Я люблю тебя», я сказал это псу, с таким же чувством, как говорил до этого женщине.

2015


End file.
